geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalemate
Stalemate is a 1.9 Hard Demon created by Nox. It contains features that a lot of other demon levels do not use. The level uses the sort of "monsters" seen in other demons, but instead of using jump rings, they use "Tokyo blocks" for eyes instead, giving a sort of creepy or monster-like appearance. The level, however, is ridiculously hard and used to be considered among the hardest in Geometry Dash. It also contains unique music that is unlike most other songs in the sense that it is somewhat creepy, enforced by its design. Players normally consider this a Very Hard or Insane Demon. Gameplay The level starts off with a difficult ship sequence with gravity and size portals scattered along the flying segment. There are also invisible sawblades marked by circles and monsters lined with spiked "teeth" that can cause the player to crash if not careful. A lot of the timings are also very erratic and this segment needs decent straight fly and transitioning skills. Along the way, the player can also see the words "STALEMATE" and "NOX". The next segment is a difficult wave segment that takes heavy advantage of fake lines, seemingly multiple routes, and tight spaces to troll the player as much as possible in this annoying segment. The second half, in fact, removes all visible surroundings, and the player can only navigate themselves by looking at arrows and circles that sort of form a connect the dots route, from which two of the "dots" have sawblades on them, meaning this wave is only possible by good memorization and decent wave skill. The next cube is probably the easiest segment of the level, consisting of two jumps and two half-speed changes. The text "JUST DIE" pops up each jump. Just before the UFO transition, the player goes half speed and the text "DIE" pops up. This starts the hardest part of the level, a UFO and ship at double speed. The UFO has many gravity changes, very precise timing, and size changes. The next mini ship sequence that follows up has two segments. The first stay in normal gravity and at the end flies through a couple of "monsters" with the same Tokyo eyes. The second segment is upside down and practically a replica of the first flying segment, except the last bit, comprises gravity portals and jump rings that require very precise timing. After this difficult segment, the last difficult segment follows up. It is a ball segment that, like the wave, takes advantage of lighting and the environment to troll the player as much as possible. A lot of the obstacles appear at the last minute, and touching some of the lit-up "obstacles" will cause the player to crash. Near the end, the ball goes dual, transitions to a ship sequence, and the level ends. Crashes * Riot kept crashing at 80%. * Green crashed twice at 80%. * RedUniverse, the creator of Crimson Clutter, crashed at 91%. * Cvolton crashed at 91%. * MaxiS9 crashed at 92%. * SuperPizzaLuigi crashed at 93% at the end of the dual ball segment. * XxPollitSencexX also crashed at 93%, pretty much the same spot where SuperPizzaLuigi crashed at. * Pleinad crashed at 96%. * SrGuillester crashed at 97%. * Elite crashed at 98%, practically at the last spikes of the level. * Herdys crashed at 98%. * Allan crashed at 98%. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 10,565 objects. * In Chess, a stalemate is a situation where the player whose turn it is to move is not in check but has no legal move. The rules of chess provide that when stalemate occurs, the game ends as a draw.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stalemate Walkthrough References Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels